


Subway 'Accident'

by samoyed_triangle



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, OngNiel Week, OngNiel is science, Strangers to Lovers, Subway, Whipped, happy ongniel day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: Can you called it an accident when you bumped into a handsome, model like beautiful man, donning a black leather jacket and black ripped jeans and wearing glasses, standing by the platform, waiting for his usual train at 0910 as he smoke on his cigarette and listen to whatever songs on his phone? Can you called it an accident when Daniel actually finds the guys attractive and is falling in love with him, without knowing who the guy was or what's his name?If you say yes it is an accident, than that is what is happening right now, when the guy whom Daniel is secretly having a crush for (a strange if I may add) suddenly talks to him, one particular day. While they both wait by the platform for the train to arrive.





	Subway 'Accident'

**Author's Note:**

> It's OngNiel week (day) or whatever you want to call it haha.  
> Seems like it's a year since they last have their subway 'date' where they were running around the subway :3  
> This may seems crappy or sounded crappy, but I do hope you guys enjoy this one shot special for our OngNiel :3
> 
> I suck at giving out titles or writing the summary lol.

Can you called it an accident when you bumped into a handsome, model like beautiful man, donning a black leather jacket and black ripped jeans and wearing glasses, standing by the platform, waiting for his usual train at 0910 as he smoke on his cigarette and listen to whatever songs on his phone? Can you called it an accident when Daniel actually finds the guys attractive and is falling in love with him, without knowing who the guy was or what's his name?

Because honestly, Daniel have been very whipped over the man. The guy was truly handsome. Much more handsome than other models he had seen or even the actors. He may or may not be one of those people, consider the man does looks like he could belong to that part of the world. Being an actor or a model or maybe an idol. 

But his vibes does not really shows that he is one of those guys. So maybe he is a normal, simple guy that works from home or maybe a freelancer that do whatever works he could find.

The guy was tall as Daniel is except he is much leaner in body frame and skinnier.

The first time Daniel accidentally bumped into the guy was when he was in a rush to catch up to his next train. He was so late that day that he didn't see the guy as he cursed and was busy looking into his bag for his phone.

They bumped into each other, successfully throwing themselves back, falling to the ground. 

Daniel mentally cursed to himself for being so clumsy, and for actually bumping into someone. It's his fault. 

"I'm sorry! So sorry, that I didn't see you-" his words were cut off when he lifted his head to look at the person whom he just bumped with and to find that the guy was handsome as fuck. A beauty even the goddess of love and beauty (Aphrodite) would be envy over the guy. 

_Wow._

"What?" the man asked, snapping Daniel out of his trance. Daniel immediately slap his mouth shut and again cursing when he just realized that he said that out loud, although it's only an exclamation. The man stares with an eyebrow raised up, while he quickly gather his stuff and stand up, brushing off any dirt.

He then proceed into helping Daniel, which he obligingly take the man's hand when he offers them.

Daniel blushed because wow, the guy is something. The man smiles and seemingly don't want to push Daniel into asking him why he'd just said that to a stranger. 

"Uh, it's fine. You looked like you were in a rush so maybe that's why you didn't see me or anyone while you walk. Anyway, I got to go. Hope you manage to get in time to wherever you are heading to." 

It's is something that Daniel shouldn't be happy about, although his heart is doing all kinds of stunts when the man smiles at him and waves to him and even wishing him to be on time to where.... SHIT!

His mind suddenly came back to the presence time after watching the silhouette of the man disappear into the crowds of people. He is so gonna be late now. But who cares, since he gets to meet with a totally handsome, hot, beautiful man.

*

The next time he saw the man was when Daniel was not in a rush, but he had just arrived by the station, just came back from work. He sees him standing by platform A, waiting for his train he guessed, and was too occupied with his phone to even noticed Daniel. Well, why should he be. They are practically strangers that he accidentally bumped into, two days ago. No way the guy would have even recognize him or even care who he is.

However, even though the man didn't see him, Daniel stand in a distance and stares at the man longingly. Taking his time to admire the man's looks, his handsome face and so much more. They were separated by the train tracks since the guy is standing at the opposite of Daniel.

"Gosh, he is just too handsome. Is he even human? Who the hell looks like that? He must be a god." Daniel exclaims, taking a seat by the platform and gazed to the man across of him. Although he can't see everything, but it is enough to Daniel to even able to admire the guy.

He is in love. Yeah, he is definitely in love with the guy whom he doesn't even know of or his name. And whom the guy doesn't even know who Daniel is.

*

Somehow, Daniel had make it a daily habit of him coming to the subway, everyday at the same exact time, just 10-15 minutes before the guy arrive by the station. He would say that he does looks like a freaking stalker, stalking the guy from afar or just standing between two or three people away from the guy.

By now, Daniel had noticed some subtle moves and gesture the man would usually do. For example, fixing his glasses by pushing them up when he read his book while he waits for the train, or blinked like a cat (which Daniel extremely adores so much) like two or three blinks, or when he unconsciously slide his fingers through the ripped part of his jeans and into them as he sat down waiting for the train. Or sometime bobbing his head a little, when maybe his favorite song is playing through his phone, and even sometime he hums to the song too.

Yeah, he is definitely a stalker. But not the sort of pervy, crazy, whacko stalker that is lusting over someone. God no. That is not who Daniel is.

He had learnt the guy's train schedule too. Knowing that the guy will always takes the 0910 train and will be back around 1750. (Yes, Daniel actually waited one time, which some people finds and thinks that he is crazy.) But it was once again by accident, when he one time went to the subway and saw the guy just exited the train. He caught a glimpse of the time and somehow he guessed that it must be his usual time.

So he was too whipped that Daniel wanted to know the guy much more. Wanting to know what is his name and who he is and where did he live or what is he working as and so much more. But Daniel was afraid and shy. So he chose to admire and watches the man from afar.

But it seems the universe have something else in mind for Daniel one day. And again, Daniel asked himself. 

Can you called it an accident when you bumped into a handsome, model like beautiful man, donning a black leather jacket and black ripped jeans and wearing glasses, standing by the platform, waiting for his usual train at 0910 as he smoke on his cigarette and listen to whatever songs on his phone? Can you called it an accident when Daniel actually finds the guys attractive and is falling in love with him, without knowing who the guy was or what's his name?

If you say yes it is an accident, than that is what is happening right now, when the guy whom Daniel is secretly having a crush for (a stranger if I may add) suddenly talks to him, one particular day. While they both wait by the platform for the train to arrive.

*

"I wonder." Daniel was startled by the sudden voice that came from his side. He turns and widen his eyes to the person that he couldn't believe his eyes with. It's his crush! The guy whom he genuinely wants to know more and get closer to!

The guy was crossing his arms over his chest and have his head tilted to the side as he stares at Daniel in wonder. 

"I wonder what made you come to the subway everyday and almost at the same time as I do." the man says amused as he kept staring at Daniel who had started to get flustered and fidgeting around.

Daniel splutters his words, stuttering around as he unable to control himself. Fuck.

"I..uh..whatever do you m-mean? Hahaha." why the hell did he laugh anyway. Daniel rub his nape because he was totally embarrassed to even look into the man's eyes. They were beautiful that he could bore holes through Daniel's head.

"I mean. You have been coming to the subway everyday, even though you don't have anywhere to go to or is not working on weekend. Yet you still came, and stand around trying to look like a normal person when in reality you came just to check me out."

Daniel blushed beet red by the man's word. The guy chuckles by the reaction he received from Daniel.

_HE KNOWS?!_

Daniel mentally scream in his head when he was caught by the man whom he had a huge crush to that knows that he was actually stalking him. Well shit. There goes his chance to get to know the man further. He must think that he's a maniac, and crazy and weird for stalking him. The guy is surely gonna call the cops to come and take him to jail due to stalking him. But that didn't happen as the guy laughs. Daniel was taken a back by the man's sudden laughter.

The guy keep on laughing until he caught few attentions from the crowd of people, eyes staring at the two. Daniel kept on blushing, embarrassed as hell when they were being watched.

"S-stop laughing! Yo-You're making everyone l-looking at us!" he whispers plus yelling as he pulls the man away. Too much attention.

The guy continue laughing before it gradually dies down as he let Daniel pulls him away. 

"Sorry. But you're too cute."

Daniel stops on his tracks and turned around. Disbelief was written all over his face. Did the man he had a crush on just calls him cute? The man snickers as he looked at Daniel. Loving how Daniel is looking right now. Still too cute.

"What?" the man asked when Daniel is staring at him, head tilted slightly. Looking loss and confused.

"What do you mean what. You..You just called me c-cute?" 

"Yeah I did because you are cute though. I mean. I had found that you were cute since the day we accidentally bumped into each other. You were so cute when you're in a rush, and that you have always been cute after that, when everyday I see you coming to the subway and looking at me in not so very subtle way and ogling over me." the man says amused still, as he chuckles.

Daniel was really really embarrassed about it. The man knows.

"But don't get me wrong. Although at first I find it creepy that you kept looking at me and were stalking me, but gradually I grew to love having your attentions on me. That's why sometime I purposely acted like I haven't noticed you when in reality I'd saw you first when I came to wait by the platform. Whenever you didn't look at me or noticed that I have been constantly looking at you too. Maybe you didn't see it since I'm wearing my glasses. But, let me just tell you now. I too have been constantly checking you out. Because you're adorable and cute and handsome too. So my type."

Was that a confession? Daniel feels like jumping down a bungee jump or take a leap of faith by now. Did his crush actually made a confession? Did he just say that he too had been checking Daniel out?

Oh my god. He hid his face into his hand, too embarrassed when he found out the truth. Oh my god.

The man chuckles again and casually peels Daniel's hands away from him and take one hand and held it with his own. Daniel chokes on air. Face still flushed up.

"I like you. You're cute."

The man confessed and damn does Daniel feels like he would ride a rocket to the moon right now. He maybe dreaming but the hand that he was holding on feels so real and the assuring, gentle squeeze that the man gave him is real too. This is real.

"Y-You really mean it? You...you like me?" Daniel asked just to make sure that what he heard was true and when the man nods and smiles lovingly at him, that made Daniel closed the gap by hugging the man in a bone crushing hug. Screw the people around them. Right now he can't contain the feelings. He's too happy.

"I like you too. A lot really. From the first day we bumped into each other." he admits, tightening his arms around the man. And loving how the man smells like. Cigarettes and vanilla. Weird combination but he most probably gonna enjoy it from now on. That might gonna be his favorite sort of scent now.

The man hugs Daniel back by the waist and buried his face into the crook of Daniel's neck. Smiling.

"Good. Let's stop stalking each other and officially seeing each other starting from now. By the way, the name is Seongwoo. Ong Seongwoo."

Finally! He knows his name!

They pulls away and smiles at each other, "Daniel. Kang Daniel."

*

After they admitted they both like each other, they started seeing each other like a couple does. And soon enough, they became a real couple. 

Their accidental meeting at the subway that day had turned the two strangers into lovers. It must have been fate for them. Who would have thought that they both will find love by accidentally bumping into someone. And now the person they bumped into are their own boyfriends.

Fate and the accident does do the trick. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments.  
> Sorry for the typos and errors.


End file.
